Enemy radar signals for detecting friendly craft and the like, often include a short (e.g., 1 microsecond) burst or pulse of energy of a microwave frequency (e.g., 1-35 GHz) encoded by modulation that produces a signal bandwidth such as 10 MHz. The denial, or jamming, of such a threat radar signal can often be effectively achieved by sequentially retransmitting, for each enemy-transmitted burst, a large number of bursts each similar to the enemy-transmitted burst. The bursts are retransmitted from a location between the enemy radar and friendly craft, but with amplitude and doppler modulation designed to cover, confuse and deceive the enemy radar operation and/or his equipment. A large number of such transmitted signals, such as 700 of them, is often very much more effective in denying the enemy radar system the ability to target friendly craft than only a few. However, it was found in the prior art, that when a large number of signals were sequentially generated by circulating the received and encoded signal through a loop, that noise and the like was repeatedly amplified at every passage through the loop, so that the encoded signal was lost to noise after several passes. A continuous repeater target denial device which could produce a long sequence of realistic target-like signals which are acted upon by the threat radar exactly in the same manner as true target signals, and which was of relatively simple and compact construction, would be of considerable value.